


Too Much

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hogwarts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: Scorpius and Albus make out in an empty classroom.





	

The blond's fingers were dancing on the brunette's body - blood was coursing through Albus' veins to the rhythm, flowing in a hot rush, vitalizing the cells, awakening the senses - and Scorpius' soft lips were caressing his boyfriend's lips, drinking off the soft sounds with delight: moans, breaths, gasps, grunts- a drug to his mind.

He craved more.

"Scor-Scorpius... Aahhh..." The blond's hot breath caressed Albus' neck. "Please... Scor... Oh!" Wet lips met the warm skin and the blond tasted his boyfriend's taste. He was smiling smugly, his hands moving down the brunette's body in a slow, teasing manner. 

"Please..."

In the agony of his desire, Albus grasped Scorpius' arse greedily, forcing him to surrender to his strong grip. A loud hiss came out of these mellow lips when their erect members reacted to the sudden touch.

_So close._

Soon, they were both panting heavily, having found their rhythm. Silverblue eyes met the emerald green depths; that glow, that glimmer, that gleam... the feeling as if they have been stripped to their pure souls... A whimper came out of Scorpius' parted lips - the fire in his boyfriend's gaze was burning him so deliciously, blood was rushing through his veins; the heat; the breaths; the moans...

"Aaah-Albus..." The blond's muscles were grasped by a sudden cramp and in a heartbeat some power threw his head back as he closed his eyes and a blissful moan found his way out of his swollen lips.

_It had let go._

He fell to his knees, letting Albus out of his tight grip. He lifted his head and suddenly fire lit up in his silvery eyes, cause there was his boyfriend, leaning against the wall and panting unevenly, having exceeded his own edge; thighs trembling, fists clenched and these gorgeous eyes closed, and his mouth opened in sweet groans... Scorpius' hand, as if having a mind of its own, went up to Albus' crotch; the throbbing of the other boy's slowly deflating hardness was sending flames, waves of heat which coursed through Scorpius' palm and straight to the part of his body now covered with his own warm come. He moaned desperately.

"Al..." He stumbled to his feet and pushed the black-haired boy against the wall, clinging to him with his whole body, so hard, so fervently as if he wanted their bodies to melt together, as if it was the only thing that could keep him alive; and his lips were tasting his boyfriend's hot lips again: sweetness interweaving with soft whines, cause he loved him so strongly, and wanted him to feel his love, so much that it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I- as a writer- am quite new to those type of things (you know, smutty kind of scenes) but I've once written this little story (kind of a porn without plot...) and thought maybe it would be cool to let the others read it... Personally I am not necessarily proud of it, although I think it's not too bad to share.
> 
> Also, English was not my first language, so I apologize if there are any mistakes; I went through the whole thing a few times to make sure everything's alright but I probably missed lots of things as I am not exactly comfortable with writing in English.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please leave a comment- that would make my day (actually, if you didn't enjoy, also feel free to leave a comment so that I could know what to improve). Thanks!


End file.
